


no objections;

by priior



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priior/pseuds/priior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really, really smutty Eric/Four fic, with a ton of unresolved sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no objections;

Hot breath that was wreaking of alcohol tickled the back of Four's neck, he had no idea what was happening, until a pair of strong tattooed arms reach around his torso from behind. The hand's of the stranger, seeped under his shirt, feeling his muscles, he went to turn around but the strangers hands retreated from his clothing and pushed his jaw away so he couldn't see who it was. Four started to panic, he couldn't see who was behind him, but he didn't want to know, all he knew is some insanely messed up drunk really likes feeling him up. In a sick twisted way, it turned him on, a very quite gasp left Four's lips, not very audibly, the stranger breathed heavily into his ear, hot breath tickling the side of his face, then as the stranger spoke (really more of a slur) he recognized the voice. It was Eric of course, , his voice unmissable to the ear and his face piercing's pressed like ice against his warm skin. Eric began to nip at his neck, sending his mind into a calm state of pleasure, leaving a trail of hard kisses along the junction of his neck.

Eric grabs the neck of his shirt and rips it downwards, trailing his hands down his chiseled abs. "Do you know how bad i want you Four?" Eric whispers, licking the shell of Four's ear in the process. All he can do is squirm, within Eric's hold. Eric licks up from his jugular to the corner of his jaw, nipping on his ear in the process. Maybe it was Eric's nipping and licking that made him feel self conscious or the big hard length pressed against his behind. He grinds downwards, mechanically for some reason, an instinct in which was sending Eric's head backwards, with loud moan's escaping his lips. 

Eric move's over to the bed, finally being face to face with Four, Eric's are were dark, darker than usual, lust filled and wanting, Four only presumed his dark blue orbs were the same. Eric saw an opening in his mouth and saw it as an opportunity to grab his neck and bring him into a forcefully hard kiss. Eric swept his tongue across his bottom lip, Four opening his mouth a little, giving passage to Eric's invading tongue. Four saw a change in Eric's face which could only indicate as this is enough kissing, let's get on with it, he shoved Four back towards the bed. Eric straddling his hips, Eric leans down for another quick hard kiss, there's a lot of teeth and a lot of lip pulling. He lifts from the bed, pulling his pant's down, leaving him just in his boxers. "Not... fair." Four moans hoarsely, his hand traveling towards his pant's, to pleasure himself at the sight of Eric stripping. "These come off when yours do." Eric say's seductively as he kisses each of Four's abs, licking up and down, tasting a mixture of sweat and salt. He unbuttons Four's pants sliding them down, chucking them with the heap of clothing on the floor.

When Eric gets close enough, he straddles him again, he grabs Eric's ass, he feels both of them stiffen, it's almost painful, Eric grinds downwards, moans escaping both of their lips. "Up." Eric say's impatiently, they both stand off of the bed. Eric bends down, first freeing Four of his trousers, then biting on the top of his boxers, sliding them downwards. Eric look's up to see Four smirk, he's raising an eyebrow at him, suggesting that he 'get's on with it'. Eric takes Four's large member into his mouth, sucking hard and fast. Four has his fingers entwined in Eric's hair guiding him in his act. Eric licks up Four's shaft, Four's toe's curling on the hard stone floor. "Can we fuck already, please?" Four moans, "Your so impatient." Eric grunts, not denying that he want's move on already.

Four moved over to the mattress, "Face the wall, lift your ass up." Eric moans into his ear "Or your not getting anything from me tonight." He was lost for words, but complied to Eric's 'demands', "Look at you" Eric cooed "The big old fearless four at my beckon call". Eric ran his hand's along his back, then over his ass, the tip of his fingers running over his hole, teasing it. The bed dips as Eric positions himself, Four had no idea what's coming. Eric pushed a finger into his hole, moans escaping Four's lips, then another one, moans turning into groans and wanting, Eric put in a third finger and that was when Four cried out in pleasure. He curled the finger's upwards, trying to find that special spot that made you crazy, he knew he found it when Four's hip's bucked down and he moaned into a pillow, the loudest he had all night. Eric knew he was ready, so he withdrew his fingers, he looked at Four as he lined himself up, positioning the tip of his cock in line with the recently stretched hole. He thrust himself in slowly to start a pained sound coming from Four, he was so god damn tight! he pushed in inch by inch until he filled him, Four closed his eye's at the feeling, gripping his hands on either side of the pillow. Eric pulled out of him, till only the tip was still in Four and then slammed back in making Four's eye's flare up in passion and pain. Eric smirked and tightened his grip on Four's hips, thrusting into him at a slow and hard pace. Four moaned and let out a soft "Aah" every time Eric thrust into him.

Eric flipped Four around so he was on his back and moved his legs so they were hooked over his shoulders and then gripped his hips again and slammed into him, thrusting faster and harder. Four let out a high pitched moan as the new angle hit him in his prostate, dead on. He grabbed behind Eric's back, nail's digging into his shoulder blades as he scrapped them downwards, leaving a line of deep scratches, blood stained under his nails. Eric did not care for the pain, he cared about the way it left him in a state of pleasure, he knew Four was close, so he sat up a bit and thrust harder and faster, going a bit too deep than necessary. He pulled out quickly as he felt Four come, grabbing his cock, stocking it until he came all over his bare chest. That's when Eric felt the familiar coil in his stomach and thrust back into Four filling his hole with his cum, then continued to grind against one another until the waves of their orgasm had rode out. They collapsed on the bed, covered in a sheet of sweat, not caring at all. "You tell no one" Eric grumbles into his ear as they both lay their drifting of to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this was, but i just had to write it.


End file.
